Donatello's Discovery
by Mikeyluver97
Summary: When Donatello discovers a secret about his family's DNA, the turtles face a hard decision- which I cannot tell you about as it is supposed to be a surprise. Not a prequel to my last fic, completely different. I own nothing. Rated K just in case. First in the series of my TMNT as humans series.
1. Chapter 1

Donatello's Discovery

Chapter 1- How the discovery was made

a/n: In this fic Donatello has a twin, a girl turtle who hatched from the same egg as he did, her name is Samantha or Samie, she fights with a Bo Staff alongside her twin, the twins have similar fighting styles, she wears a yellow mask and is just as smart as Donatello himself. Enjoy!

"Last one to the dojo hatched from a rotten egg!" Michelangelo yelled as himself and Raphael and Leonardo made their way to the dojo as they were late for training for a second day in a row. "I'll be there in a minute Mikey, just trying to pry Donnie away from his work." Samantha yelled back as pouring a cup of cold water over an unsuspecting Donatello, who was so engrossed in his work that he never heard all the shouting. The water went right down his shell "Samie," He looked at his watch, "Shell, were late for training, let's go sis."

He grabbed her wrist and led her to the dojo "Look the twins hatched from a rotten egg." Mikey joked as the twins took their places. Donatello looked slightly confused, "Don't ask." Leo said trying to stop the impending question. "Today my students, we will be learning how to predict when your opponent is going to attack, as knowing when an opponent is going to attack you takes more skill than knowing that an opponent is going to attack." He lifts his staff above a supposedly unsuspecting Raphael, who does a tuck and roll away from master splinter as he goes to hit him with the stick.

Donnie wasn't paying attention he was busy doing some calculations about his latest experiment, and was pretty close to an epiphany about how to prove his theory, when master splinter whacked him over the head with his walking stick. "Pay attention Donatello. As I was saying, To have the knowledge of when your opponent is going to attack you have to listen to your surroundings at first, then eventually you will develop a sixth sense of WHEN people are going to attack you."

"Yes, that's it" Donnie shouts. "Sorry sensei, maybe I be excused?" Master splinter nods, then before you can say science Donnie is already gone back to his lab to finish his experiment.

Later that day Donnie finally emerges from the lab, with a syringe and a grin that says everything for him, he was successful


	2. Discovering the discovery

Donatello's Discovery

Chapter 2: Discovering the discovery

a/n: Kinda left the last chapter on a cliff hanger, sorry it was so short didn't want to spoil the surprise of what the discovery was. Enjoy!

As the turtles looked round at their brother April and Casey walked into the lair. "I called a head." Was all that Donnie said as his sister burned a dagger into his face for keeping something from them. "If everybody could listen up for this major announcement, I Donatello Hamato has discovered a way for us to become human." He looked at all the confused faces that were looking at him and started to explain. "What I have been doing is looking at past samples of our DNA and figured out that we all have similar properties to humans because of the mutagen that was introduced to us 15 years ago. So I thought that if I introduced our already mutated DNA to a mutagen already mixed in with human DNA, (That my good friend April had already supplied to me) then it would trigger a secondary mutation, and within 48 hours we would be fully human, organs and everything, and we would still have our mutagenic properties as I will be entering more mutagen into our blood streams."

Everybody else was silent during Don's speech. The first person to speak was Samie who automatically knew exactly what Donnie was trying to say. "I think it's a great idea Don, the shredder wouldn't know what we look like it would be the perfect opportunity to stop the pointless battle with him, if not now then when?"

"Your twin thing, still creepy." Raph said with a frown in his Brooklyn accent. Samie took her Bo reached over to him and whacked him on the head "Your just mad 'cause I'm right." She said slightly mad herself. Leo was next to talk "We can't rush into this, we need to think logically for a minute. I mean if we do this then we would be human, but we don't exist on paper, so how could we go through the rest of our lives without further interruption from the shredder-

"If you're worried about that then I could sort it as if we have always existed, but we would need to come up with a story and stick with it," Donnie started to rant again "just think of the possibilities, Samie, you could become a surgeon, Raph, we could own our own garage, like we used to talk about, Mikey we could go to school, Sensei, you could own your own dojo, and teach people the way you have taught us and Leo we would be able to walk around the city in broad daylight without anybody running scared and screaming or fainting." He looked at April as he said the last to words.

"What are we waiting for then?" Mikey said with a huge grin, Don looked happy as he knew now that his speech had inspired another one of his four siblings. He ran to his lab to get more of the mutagen, and came back only moments later.

"I've run every test, it will not take action so we can still go through with our plans with fighting the foot tonight, but we would have to fight carefully as our chemical makeup will be changing." He said as he inserted the mutagen into Master splinters blood stream "Come Leo your turn." He said teasingly pushing the syringe into his eldest brothers' arm. Raph willingly put his arm out, desperate to go and fight the Shredder. Samie did the same. Mikey looked unsure now that he saw the needle. "I don't want to." He said as he tried to make a quick getaway. " It doesn't hurt much just keep concentrating on my voice." Leo said to him as Donnie stuck the needle in his arm. "Done." He said then put another one in his own arm before going back to his lab to run more tests as a precaution to make sure that nobody had rejected the mutagen and turn bad on him.

An hour later, everybody was in the shell raiser getting ready to execute their plan to destroy the plans of the foot and Shredder, and Donatello had noticed that no physical changes had happened so far and that pleased him, the less the foot knew about this the better. He wanted everybody to achieve their dreams and not be stuck in the sewers for the rest of their lives. He wanted this for everybody.


	3. The battle

Donatello's Discovery

Chapter 3: The Battle

a/n: Sorry the last two chapters were a bit short but I wanted the battle with Shredder to have it's own chapter. Enjoy!

"Alright, everybody stick to the plan. And don't forget that we need to be careful. April can you keep a constant visual on our vitals? Leo said trying to keep everyone safe as usual. April nodded "Good luck."

"Goongala!" Casey shouted from the back of the Battleshell. "Cowabunga!" Mikey also yelled, but he earned a slap upside the head from Raphael, who left as soon as he did it. "Let's get on with it already." Raphael said this as he was leaving the Battleshell.

Donnie and Samie were in stealth mode as they had to sneak into the security room to shut down the internal security so that the others could get in to take out as much of the foot as possible in one night, maybe even the Shredder, if they got the chance. They got in and there was a group of foot ninja watching the security tapes. The twins fought side by side and made short work of the foot ninja that were in the security room. Donnie worked on shutting down the internal security system, while Samie was working on shutting down the external security cameras, allowing the others to gain access to the building.

Leo made gestures to Master Splinter signalling that it would be safe for them to enter the building as Samie had told them that the security was down in the building. "Come on my son, I do not want to stay here for longer than necessary." The ageing rat walked out and fought off about ten foot ninjas without breaking a sweat. Leo looked completely shell-shocked. "Let's hurry, Sensei." He said still in shock.

Meanwhile, Casey, Raphael and Michelangelo were crawling through the ventilation system, trying to get into the building to get rid of as many 'foot goons' as they could get their hands on, despite Raph and Mikey's changing DNA. They were all anxious to hurt people, especially foot- type people.

"Are ya' ready Mikey?" Raph asked. Mikey nodded, he was ready. They dropped down from the vents knocking out Baxter Stockman, who was now reduced to being a cyborg by the Shredder and his right hand man Hun, the leader of the street gang the purple dragons. "That's what I call a knock-out." Mikey said joking around, earning another slap on the head from his older brother. "Can we just get on with it?" Casey said jumping down from the vents himself. "Let's go!"

Just as the twins finished hacking Stockman's security system the Shredder himself contacted the security room. The twins quickly hid they could not be spotted yet it could jeopardise the others as they were still to meet them in the security room and if they were caught too early it would be over before it began and then the Shredder would see them as humans and they would never get away from the pointless feud between them. "How are the plans to find the turtles' lair coming along?" He asked in his "Answer me I am you master." The one thing that you can actually admire the Shredder for is not having any confidence issues, though he has got issues with his ego. "I need answers" Orku Sakii was cut off by Donatello who had managed to cut off the incoming transmission. After the twins could climb out from under the desk, Samantha Started to sway a little "Donnie, I think that I'm about to fall over." Donnie caught her as she fell down "April, how are her vital signs?"

"There alright, it might just be because of the mutagen that you introduced to the blood streams of everybody." Donnie was shocked, he never thought that it would affect them this way. "We need to get out of here now, Raph, Mikey go back through the air vents, we will meet you at the battleshell, Leo, sensei do you think that you could get back out the way you got in?"

"Yeah, if we stick to the shadows, we will see you at the battleshell." Donnie took Samie and made his way out towards the battleshell without being spotted. When he got there he felt dizzy and April was worried, but there was nothing wrong with them, it was their chemical compositions changing into that of a humans. The others got back and they fell unconscious just like the twins did.

April and Casey decided to take them up to Casey's Grandmother's Farmhouse until they came up with a suitable plan for getting everybody onto their feet again. April was sure that the Shredder would think that they had disappeared but they needed a plan just in case, but she also knew that the only people that could help her come up with one were out cold.


	4. What happened next

Donatello's discovery

Chapter 4- What happened next

A/N: So maybe the battle didn't really take place, but I got you didn't I, This chapter isn't misleading, so enjoy!

Samie's P.O.V

When I woke up at the farmhouse, I wondered what we were doing here, then I looked in the mirror a stranger stared back at me, she had pale white skin, brown eyes and brown/ red hair. "At least, one thing stayed the same." I said to myself before saying a silent thank you to Donatello, then left to go and find my brothers.

Normal P.O.V

As Samantha walked into the kitchen her family was already sitting there. She barely even recognised any of them. Raphael had copper coloured hair, amethyst coloured eyes and slightly tanned skin. Michelangelo had pale skin, blond hair and gorgeous ocean blue eyes. Donatello had her brown eyes, pale white skin and brown/red hair. Leonardo had Chocolate brown hair, emerald green eyes and skin that was just slightly darker than Raphael's. Master Splinter was this handsome Japanese man. None of the turtles were surprised when they saw him it obvious that was what he was going to look like. His accent was so thick that it was inevitable.

The girl sat down at the table and ate her pancakes and fruit for breakfast. "This is all thanks to Donatello." She remarked, peering down at her now human body. "If it wasn't for him we would not all be here sitting around the table eating breakfast as humans." Donnie stood up and bowed several times. "Thank-you, Thank-you." He said before sitting back down, shocked that he had done something so out-of-character. The teenagers laughed at their brother who was now blushing. "We need a plan." Leo said, he knew that they couldn't live in the sewers anymore as their human immune system couldn't handle the germs that were down there. "If we stayed here and went to school in the village, but everything we own is still in the city, and it is Casey's grandmother's house, and technically belongs to him." Just as Leo said this Casey walked into the kitchen, "You could rent a house in the city and go to school there." Everybody was shocked, did Casey Jones just come up with a good idea? Leo nodded " Don, how long before you can have papers and everything else ready for us to be American Nationals?"

"It would take at least a day if Samie helped me." Samie looked up from her shell cell. "I've already started."

The next the twins came into the living room and handed each family member their own piece of identification, and said that there was a house up for let in the same street as April. "Looks like we can go back to the city, take our things out of the lair and into the new house. Once we agree to take over the lease." Leo added this last part as an afterthought. The five teenagers ran to get their weapons and head back to the city. (They had clothes on already, loaned to them by April and Casey).

When they got back to New York, they headed to the house that was up for rent in April's neighbourhood, and knocked on the door. When the landlord answered Splinter spoke "Hello, my name his Hamato Splinter we heard that this house is up for rent, and we kindly ask if we can take over the lease." The man nodded and let the six in the house for a look around. "you can decorate the house in any way you wish. There is a large shed and a basement and six bedrooms so nobody will have to share."

"That's great, 'cause Raphie boy here snores." Mikey said with a laugh, Raph walked over to him and slapped him upside the head.

When the tour was complete Splinter shook hands with the new landlord "We would be honoured to live in this house, Jerry."

The next couple of days were a pain, as all eight of them including April and Casey, moved everything apart from the white goods, which came with the house from the old lair to the new house. Samie and Leo had everything they wanted in their bedrooms, but both of them wanted to decorate. The only problem was Splinter, (who got a job at a local gym) was working and wouldn't be home for hours had told them to wait until they had enough money to get their room decorated.

They also had gotten letters which told them that they had to attend school on Monday, so the five of them rushed about and got everything ready for school, just before they had to attend their evening training session in the new dojo (Basement). Before having dinner, then doing whatever they wanted by themselves.

Samie was content watching a TV game show with Mikey, yelling the answers out whether they knew them or not. Leo and Raph were having a sparring match in the back yard. And Donnie had taken over the shed and turned it into his new lab and was working on something new, he loved to sit and tinker and you barley heard two words from him when he was tinkering. Splinter was the referee for the sparring match between Leo and Raph.

The five teenagers knew that high school was going to be a new challenge, but they each welcomed it as it was the very thing they always wanted, to be normal kids, who worried about homework and grades, not shredder and the foot or bishop or the purple dragons.

A/N: I rambled a bit too much on this chapter, but at the same time it has got a lot of detail in it so maybe rambling is good for story writing (or fanfic writing).


	5. Chapter 5

Donatello's Discovery

a/n: Sorry it took so long for the update. It took a while for me to think of exactly what I was going to do for this chapter then I made up my mind. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: School

As the five Hamato's walked through the school entrance for the first time they were automatically taken aback, they had never seen anything like this before, but they liked it and would never had believed that they would ever see what it is like in high school. Leo, Raph, Donnie, Samie and Mikey all walked together to the office to receive their schedules. The twins had honour classes for everything except for P.E and homeroom, they had they lessons with their brothers.

The first lesson was P.E. A whistle blew in Mikey's ear as all five walked to toward the gym hall to join up their class "Move it, move it get going." The coach yelled at them and they practically fell over each other as they ran toward the gym hall, other than Leo who stayed and started to ask questions "Are you the coach, 'cause if you are then my brothers' sister and I, would love to know what we are doing today."

"Hay fearless, get a move on and stop being such a teachers' pet" Raph shouted from the entrance to the gym, and Leo nodded to him and followed his siblings to the gym hall.

The coach walked in behind Leo and he went to join the others. "Listen up. Today we are working on your flexibility by doing gymnastics, Hamatos', set up the mats now!" The five of them knew that they were being picked on by the coach because they were new, but they knew not to argue so they obediently put out the mats. "Hay what's with the freakish, yellow shoes, Hamato girl!"

"Yellow just so happens to be my favourite colour. And your one to talk wearing those horrible spotted things with a pink and white striped shirt." The girl stepped forward, and Samie was about to start fighting with her, until Leo dragged her away. "Samie, we don't need this right now, and this is just lesson 1. At least try to get to lunch before fighting with anyone, okay."

"Sure thing, fearless."

Samie took her place beside her brothers. "Okay, we will not be using any form of apparatus as we will be doing floor work. Leonardo Hamato, listen to what I tell you and complete the actions." Leo being the one that was spoken to walked up and successfully completed the short gymnastic set that was planned out for him "Donatello Hamato, you next." Donnie walked up and also successfully completed his, the same with Raph and Mikey. "Samantha, you're the last of the Hamatos" Samie done as she was told but, before she could complete her set she fell and landed on her arm. She was screaming, and her four brothers rushed to her side. "I think its broken guy's, but I can't be sure I'm not a doctor." Donnie stated unsurely, as Raph picked her up and took her out of the gym as if to find the nurses office.

When they did find the nurses office, Samie was told that she was to go and get her arm x-rayed at the nearest emergency room. The nurse called for an ambulance, and Leo called Master Splinter to meet them at the hospital as Samie was hurt.

Master Splinter walked into the ER and found his four sons sitting side by side sharing the same look of worry. "She's in there sensei." Raph said pointing to the room next to the chairs they were sitting on. He went to walk through the door just as Samie walked out with a doctor who had plastered her arm. "Will I still have train later Sensei?" She asked with a little smile knowing he would say no "No you will not Samantha. Now let's return home, and maybe tomorrow you kids could try school again." It was like he was pouring sugar into their ears, the idea of having the rest of the day off was so sweet to them. The eventful P.E lesson was too much for them, despite the fact that they had always wanted to go to school. They just weren't used to it, but in time they would be.

When they returned home the four brothers walked to Aprils' house to tell her what had happened to their sister. "Hey guy's your here early, where's Sam?" The boys explained the entire P.E lesson to her and April decided to go over and visit her.

At the house the boys went to do some training before dinner as they knew that they wouldn't get any before, and they had been in hospital for hours waiting on Samie. After training they all ate together. Then they left the table and went to do whatever they wanted before going to get a good nights' sleep before waking up to do the same thing again tomorrow, hopefully without another unwanted trip to the emergency room.


	6. The Second Day's A Charm

Donatello's Discovery

A/n: I know that I had put this down as complete, but I had an idea that would fit this story so well that I had to add it. I still don't own anything, other than my o/c and the plot.

Chapter 6

When the five teenagers got up for school the next morning they were determined more than ever to ensure that they went through the day without anything bad happening to them. Leo was thinking this more than his brothers and sister. "Hey everyone, good morning." Samie had just walked into the kitchen, following the sweet scent of Mikey's cooking. "Can I not get pancakes, or are you guys gonna keep ignoring me?" The reply she got from her brothers was incoherent mumbles. Master Splinter walked into the room. "What's with the monkey suit Sensei?" Leo asked confused as to why his father would wear such a thing as that. "I have a job interview today, Leonardo, and I want to impress my potential employer." Leo seemed satisfied with what he was told and finished his breakfast before gathering everything he needed.

Ten minutes later the five teenagers left the house and walked down the street. As they walked their good friend April was just opening up her antiques store. "Hi April," They all said in unison as they waved to her. "Hi guys, have a good day at school."

At school they stayed together until they had to go their separate ways to get to classes. Mikey, Raph and Leo all had classes together, but only had PE and Religious studies with the twins as they had honour classes for most of their timetable. It just so happened that history was the first lesson on the agenda for the twins. "We can handle history, right Samie?" Asked an uncertain Donnie before walking off in what he thought was the right way to the history department. Samie shot her brothers a look and ran off after him.

As they walked into the classroom they were met by the noise and immediately felt uneasy, they were not used to the noise, for all the obvious reasons. "Hi I'm Rosie, and you are." A girl had walked up to them she had long blonde hair and bright sapphire blue eyes. And she had a pretty small stature. "Hi, I'm Donatello, and this is my twin sister Samantha, but you can call us Donnie and Samie if you want to." After Donnie had seen this girl all his confidence had come rushing back to him, and he suddenly felt completely at ease. "Were new we started yesterday, but I hurt my arm during PE yesterday and had to go the ER. It seems you've made an impression on our Don, he can be quite shy but he seems to be confident around you-"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here Samie." Donnie said cutting her off.

As Donnie was trying to impress Rose, the others made it to music class which was okay by Mikey. He seen a drum set by the window and immediately went over to them and pulled out his nun chucks from his schoolbag. "Michelangelo, if Master Splinter finds out that you brought those with you he will go crazy." Raph agreed with Leo as their father was the only person that could scare him, even if it was subtly. Mikey wasn't listening to his brothers he was putting down some pretty heavy beats, and actually attracting some welcome attention. The other Hamato's in the room never realised that their little brother actually had raw talent, they just thought that he did it to create noise in between reading comic books and playing video games. The teacher walked in. "Who said you could play the drums without permission!" He yelled to Mikey, who didn't know that he wasn't supposed to play the drums without permission. "I'm sorry about my younger brother it is his first time in the class and he never knew that you aren't supposed to touch the instruments without permission from you or any other teacher. It won't happen again, right Michelangelo." Leo reasoned with Mr Kinsley who taught the class. Mikey nodded. "I must say though, you have talent, despite not using the proper equipment." He praised Mikey. "If you stay out of trouble you could do well in this class. Just don't get on my bad side, okay." Mikey now sat down in a chair between his brothers and was given his first proper music lesson.

By the end of the lesson, Donnie had gotten a date with Rose, Samie had grown bored of Ancient Egypt, Mikey had a new pair of drumsticks, Leo discovered that he could sing and Raph had his first lesson with an electric guitar, Mr Kinsley had said that he was a natural at this. When the buzzer went all five of them now thought that they could take on the world, even Donnie who normally lacked confidence in this subject thought this. The five of them had religious studies, and none of them knew that it was the same class they had the day before for PE.

This time it was Samie that initiated conversation, and it was a pleasant one. She had seen the girl who had tried to make fun of her gym clothes the day before, so she walked up to her. "Hi my name is Samantha, but you can call me Samie. I have a feeling that we got off on the wrong foot yesterday and I would like patch things up." The other girl looked confused as to why she was talking to her and being so nice, but she also felt the same way. "My name is Ainslie, and I am sorry if I hurt your feelings yesterday. I would like to patch things up with you, I'm sorry that you hurt your arm." Ainslie smiled at her new found friend and Samie smiled back at her then signalled her brothers to walk over, which they did. "These are my brothers. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo, If you haven't already guessed Donnie and I are twins." The five ninja sat down next to Ainslie and chatted to her until the lesson started.

The teacher whose name was Mrs Hamilton stalked into the classroom, she was confident and from what the ex-turtles heard from Ainslie, a pretty good teacher as well. "Class today we will be talking about our views and opinions on the six main world religions, now get your books out and copy down what I put on the board but fill in the gaps with your own opinion on religion." Raph put his hand up. "Miss, me my bros and sis don't have books." His siblings looked shocked at the fact that Raph had said this, but somewhat pleased that he did. "Here you go, your name my name and the classroom on the front, okay." They nodded and got to work. By the time the lesson had ended they felt as though their brains were bursting with the amount of knowledge in them.

That lunch time they went to the cafeteria, and they got a nice surprise when Mikey's favourite (you guessed it- Pizza) was on sale, and not seeing anything else that was edible other than chips they all got a slice each. Apart from Michelangelo, he got chips as well. Rose came over and sat with them so Donnie had another chance to wow her which he already did in history. "Hey Rose, these are our brothers, Leo, Raph and Mikey, Guys this is Rose the girl I told you about." Rose sat down and thought that she got along with all of Don's family, she couldn't wait to meet Master Splinter, as Don had told her all about the man who raised him. The teens enjoyed their lunch time and spent the entire time talking about past experiences. "We nearly froze to death in that truck, if Donnie here hadn't broken the frozen canister that was turning us into popsicles then we would have died." Mikey was telling the story of that crazy monster hunter who had tried to capture him and Don, leaving out small details like why she wanted to freeze them to death. "Wow, that was at your friends' grandmother's farmhouse?" Rose asked wanting to know more about them, but knowing that she would have to wait until another day to find out.

The teens walked home that day with Rose as Don was eager to show her off, they met casey on the way. "Hey Casey, come here you bonehead." Raph shouted on him in the playfully insulting way he usually did. Casey came over and stated that he was getting some training with master splinter and Mikey said that he would spar with him. When they returned home they were all greeted by Splinter. "Hello my children. I hope that you are ready for some training." They walked down to the dojo and Rose was fascinated by all the weaponry and practice dummies.

The two girls were asked to sit and watched as the boys trained. Samie did want to join her brothers in their weapons training but knew better than to go against her father, especially during training sessions. Casey was borrowing Samie's Bo staff for the training as she couldn't use it. The girls got bored and when Leo and Raph started sparring without weapons they asked to be excused. They went up to Samie's bedroom, where Rose found some old pictures of the five of them. "Why are there pictures of five mutant turtles, with the names of you and your brothers underneath them?" She asked confused. And Samie knew that she wanted an answer.

a/n: This chapter never had any casualties it has a cliff-hanger so you will need to wait until the net chapter before Samie explains to Rose about the turtle thing. Will she still like Don or will she scream and run. I just love cliff-hangers.


	7. Chapter 7- Explanations

Donatello's Discovery

a/n: I sort of left you waiting there but it felt like a good place to stop right as Rose found the picture of the turtles as turtles. The explanation will be in this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 7 - Explanations

Rose stood staring between the picture of the turtles and Samantha as they stood in her bedroom, in a shocked silence. "Rose I can explain this to you but you need to promise me that you won't go running off screaming okay." Rose nodded at the thought but she didn't really know if she wanted to know the truth about the Hamatos. She sat down on the bed and listened to what Samie had to say to her.

"I know that this is hard to believe but my brothers and I are actually giant mutant turtles, and Master Splinter is a giant mutant rat. We are the same turtles in the picture you're holding. The picture was taken last year at our friends grandmothers' farmhouse." Rose looked shocked to hear that her new friend and her twin brother who she really wanted to go out with were really giant mutants. "Maybe I should start from the beginning." Samie says to Rose who's jaw was on the floor from shock.

"It all started 16 years ago when we were baby turtles…" She told the story of their origin, she was always the best at story telling out of her and her brothers. She finished telling the story. "Please don't be afraid of us. We would never want to hurt you."  
"Why do you think that? Why would you want to hurt me, I met you this morning and you and your brothers have been nothing but nice to me since. The only thing I don't understand is why the shredder hates you so much.  
"It's a long story." Came a voice from the other side of the room. It was Leo. "Samantha why did you tell her our origin story?" He asked his only sister. She explained that Rose found the picture of them and needed a proper explanation of exactly who they are and why they are here. He looked like he was deep in thought as he was contemplating if his sister had made the right decision. "Master Splinter wants you to help make dinner. Rose you can stay if you want to." He said before he left. "Looks like we better go back down stairs." Samie said and the girls followed Leo downstairs to the kitchen.

During dinner Samie asked why everybody had ignored her that morning before school but kept on being interrupted by Michelangelo who was really excited about the praise he had been given in music class. "Can you believe that I have potential on the drums?" He asked for the tenth time since they sat at the table. "Yes Mikey, we got it the first million times." Samie said she was getting tired of being ignored, but wasn't one to let her emotions get control of her. "So why was everybody ignoring me this morning?"  
"Sorry Sam, did it get to you?" Raph asked  
She looked at him pissed. "Yes it did, but I'm not going to make a scene in front of our guest, okay." Raph looked at her for once he never actually had a sarcastic comment to fight her with, she knew that she had beat her big brother and marvelled in it for a minute before the conversation and the meal continued.

After dinner the teens walked Rose home, the four boys and Samie wanted to protect her now that she knew their secret. "So when we go out on Friday night what do you want to do. We could go see a movie or to the fair in central park, or I could show you the best view besides the empire state building." Donnie was talking to Rose about what they could do on their date that they had agreed to go on on Friday, and he really wanted it to go well as it was his first one. "We could do all of those things they all sound amazing" Donnie looked at her and smiled. He was so glad that she still wanted to date him even though she knew his secret. "Hey Rose do you want to hear the story of how I became-" Mikey cut into the conversation  
"Battle nexus champion." The other four Hamato's completed his sentence for him but not with the same enthusiasm as Mikey had.  
"What's the battle nexus."  
"It's a martial arts tournament that takes place in another dimension, or rather a nexus, or place between two dimensions. It is hosted by our fathers good friend the Damio. Our Master Yoshi, our dads old owner won, master splinter won, and Mikey was the last person to win it. Only he rubs our faces in it every time he gets the chance, he got lucky." Leo explained. The others (expect Mikey) agreed with him Mikey frowned at his older siblings. He told the story and he never left out a single detail. The conversation continued all the way to Rose's house where they agreed to meet the next day.

a/n: I know not very long but hay, no cliff hangers. If I write another chapter I will make it longer. I typed most of this chapter with one hand as I hurt my finger while taking my dog out for a walk, as I was leaving the house. I'm not the brightest of sparks. LOL 


End file.
